Bright Light of Enough
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Just two weeks after Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian have moved in together, they all get an invitation to a wedding. Kurt feels sappy at the news and Sebastian tries to comfort him awkwardly. They end up sharing another story instead. (Part of the Clummythe verse).


**Ship:** hints of Kurtbastian friendship, past Klaine.

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Summary:** Just two weeks after Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian have moved in together, they all get an invitation to a wedding. Kurt feels sappy at the news and Sebastian tries to comfort him awkwardly. They end up sharing another story instead. (Part of the Clummythe verse).

**Words Count: **6000+.

**A/N:** So I guess this needs a few explanations.

I write a lot of Kuntbastian – it's secretly hidden on my laptop – like oneshots, longfics, etc. and I've come to terms with myself that this is probably the trio that I love the most. I think the personalities manage to create a funny, angsty and hot environment all at once (also, they look cute if you close your eyes and imagine them cuddling on the sofa so).

This is the reason why I'm working on this as a verse. I called it the Clummythe verse because I can't seem to find a better way to match their surnames, but I guess you can call it as you want.

I'm going to write down headcanons and information, just know that this is 100% canon until S4 – who knows what S5 deserves lol I'm not sure I want to know – so it's basically a future verse in which Kurt, Sebastian and Hunter end up as flatmates – everything that is not explained in this oneshot will be explained in other works – and they slowly and stupidly (I mean, it's always Kuntbastian after all) fall in love with each others.

I started off with Kurtbastian because it's sort of what I basically write daily, so it was easier for me, but I'll soon post my Kunter and Huntbastian experiments too (Huntbastian is practically 100% new to me except for a collab, so I will need to practice) and mostly, the Kuntbastian part itself, from when they get together, _how_ they get together and so on (meeting families, pets, friends, etc.).

There are going to be shots and multi-chaptered stories for this verse, so I hope you like it and let me know some way (tumblr, livejournal, review, ask, twitter) what you think about it.

Thank you for considering this and reading it :) – xoxo

**Beta: **Amanda908565.**  
**

/

"Kurt?"

A voice calls out along the hallway and then into the kitchen, the sound spreading fast and immediate through the paper walls of their apartment – not the best to keep some privacy, that's for sure.

"Kuuuurt!" The voice calls again but Kurt isn't sure which of the boys' it is actually.

He is still sleepy and dreamy into the bed. Since he gets to sleep in there twice a week plus one Sunday a month, he wants to enjoy every single minute of it. Sleeping with Sebastian and Hunter – the creepy warbler – had been banned from his list immediately when they made the rules.

First of all, Sebastian is a pervert narcissist. He walks around the house half naked so often that Kurt has already memorized all of his briefs for the washing machine schedule – which is up to him of course. It's not that he _stares_ at Sebastian's crotch, but his boxers are always colorful and shining. It's impossible not to notice. He wouldn't feel comfortable sharing the bed with a boy that spends most of his time half-naked.

And then there's Hunter. He hasn't got to know him very much during these fourteen days – with college schedules and his job – but that's enough to decide they can't sleep together. Kurt feels particularly vulnerable and exposed when he shared the bed with someone, and doing it with a creepy hysterical guy – he has just once accidentally dropped splenda in his coffee – feels completely wrong.

"Kurt, wake up, you idiot!"

Even while being sleepy, Kurt _knows_ that this is Sebastian. He knows because Hunter hasn't got to calling him an idiot just yet.

Knowing that it's Sebastian though, Kurt manages to relax. He presses his face down into the pillow and grabs it, hugs it and loves it as if it were a person. It's in the late afternoon and it's particularly rare that Kurt can sleep in the afternoon.

The fact that he is sleeping though doesn't seem enough to convince Sebastian to drop on it and just let him sleep. If Kurt wouldn't be so tired out, he'd probably realize that it's awkward that Sebastian is trying so hard to talk to him. He usually insists just to mock him.

"Kurt, I swear I'm about to piss on you."

His voice sounds a lot closer now, so Kurt realizes he's in the room. He doesn't care though. It's not like Sebastian is going to actually pee on a bed he sleeps into too, so.

"I'll do it. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You're so gross." Kurt answers, but his voice is completely muffled from the pillow.

"Whatcha say babe?" Sebastian teases.

"Stop calling me that!" Kurt jumps in a sitting position and looks at Sebastian who is standing in front of the bed through his half-closed eyelids. "I said you're gross and I want you to get out of my room immediately!"

"This is _our_ room." Sebastian shrugs lightly, his face almost begging to be slapped in Kurt's sleepy eyes.

"Well, it's mine today, so fuck off." He says and falls back against the bed, lifting the pillow to put it on his ears and cover them, so he can sleep without having to pay too much attention to Sebastian. The air is cold now that he's slightly lifted from the covers for a second and that makes him shake a little.

"I thought your period didn't come until the end of the month." Sebastian jokes, sounding terribly annoying as always. "Aw, don't be like that, babe. I just wanted to tell you the big news before you checked your phone."

Kurt huffs then, hating his own curiosity for not being able to resist. He lifts again, looking a little more awake now – luckily, because when he is too sleepy, he feels like he is completely naked, probably because his hair is a mess.

"What news?" He asks, his hands on the mattress and his torso arched in a sitting position.

He looks at Sebastian better: he's wearing that gorgeous coat that makes him look like a fashion model and his hair is longer than his lovely CW hair-style. It's probably because it's December and he likes having his meerkat face surrounded by fur. He's also wearing his oddly annoying smirk and his arms are crossed to his chest.

"Blainey-Blainers is getting married." Kurt's heart stop even before Sebastian continues. "To that hot geek of a stripper in your glee club. We're all invited and I need you to bring me a suit at Vogue. I know you can get an expensive one for free if you try and …"

Kurt has stopped listening and _being_ after the first five words.

His chest inflates and deflates with both happiness and nostalgic feelings, the idea that Blaine and him together have imagined so many times the day there were going to get married, and now Blaine is going to do this without him. He doesn't even care about Sam – except for the happy part of him who just _loves_ his friends getting married -, this is not about him. It's about Blaine and _non-Kurt._

Sebastian is still talking but Kurt doesn't really manage to pay attention. All he can hear in his mind are fast endless flashbacks, from Blaine's _I love yous_, to their kisses and then _Sam and I are together_ whispered through the phone two years ago. It's only been two years and they're already getting married.

"Kuuuurt?" Sebastian calls again. "Jeez, babe, I'm trying to buy your affection to get free clothes, _listen to me_."

Kurt lifts his eyes from the point he had been unconsciously staring on the blankets and looks at him. For a few seconds, his mouth just stays open with no sound coming out of it.

When Sebastian arches his eyebrows and is about to tell something which is probably going to be indelicate and hurtful as always, Kurt anticipates him.

"You can have your suit," he says and nods towards the door, "if I get to sleep for at least two hours more before you idiots wake me up."

"Hum, that'd be a deal for me." Sebastian shrugs and nods to himself like he's considering it an awesome plan. "But you know, Hunter will be back in a half an hour and we're going to need your sweet ass to move out of bed to make us dinner."

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes to the ceiling, feeling completely exposed when having to deal with such an emotional news and hiding it from Sebastian at the same time. He knows that Sebastian is going to mock him if he finds out.

"You guys are fucking 23," he says and Sebastian is shocked by the word _fucking_ coming out of his mouth, "just cook something already."

"We can't." He tries to pout but his meerkat face just looks awkward to Kurt now. "We need you …" He murmurs, sounding as he's trying to look like a lost puppy.

"You won't buy me." Kurt says flatly. "Plus, free fashionable suit."

"Alright." Sebastian gives up eventually, uncrossing his arms to put his hands on his hips. "I'll try to keep Hunter busy until you wake up and make us dinner."

"Do you think I'm your housewife?" Kurt asks annoyed, "Because I didn't agree on marrying either you or Hunter when we bought this apartment."

"Fine, I'll just get some Chinese or Pizza." Sebastian scowls and then he walks backwards to the door. "Should I get you some too?"

"Free fashionable tie if you do."

The answer must be good because Sebastian grins and winks, before walking away from the room and closing the door behind his back.

Kurt sighs in relief and lets himself fall back against the mattress.

As soon as he's sure Sebastian is gone and busy with something else in the kitchen or the living room, Kurt lets the realization hit him.

Blaine is going to get married.

He's going to get married to someone else, who isn't Kurt. Who he had asked Kurt to marry him before he ended up with Sam. There's a conflict of feelings into his chest and while he can easily enjoy the happiness that comes from having two people he cares about falling in love with each other so much that they feel the need to make it official, there is also a selfish part of him who thinks that Blaine _is getting married_ and Kurt doesn't even have a boyfriend.

It shouldn't make him feel like this.

He knows it's childish and stupid and yet his mind and his heart can seem to find it a reason that's good enough to just enjoy the news. He would want to check his phone, his mail, but he doesn't really have the guts to do it. He is afraid of the effect the words he would read might have on him. All he wants now is just sinking down into his bed, ridiculously holding on to happy memories of _KurtAndBlaine_ together which won't come again, like ever.

He isn't even aware of his actions when he starts sobbing and slowly falling asleep. He has just lost much of his control over his own body. He doesn't even realize the moment he falls completely again, his body drifting heavier than usual towards the land of dreams – which are going to resemble a lot like the past, sadly. He already knows.

/

Next time he wakes up, it's not from a voice.

He feels a flat insisting tongue lapping over his cheek and immediately winces in his sleep, before he can open his eyes. For a few seconds, he panics, feeling his heart heavy with the fear that Sebastian might have come back drunk and started licking him. Hunter doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would drink that much, so …

He startles when the tongue brushes his nose and he widens his eyes open, only to find himself staring at Mr. Puss, sitting on his chest and licking his face. He sighs in relief as the cat watches him awkwardly, like it has realized Kurt is awake.

"Hey." He says softly and calmer, lifting a hand to pat on the cat's head. "You're just leaving your hairs all around the house, aren't you?" He asks with a soft smile on his mouth. The cat just purrs and presses into the touch.

Any other day, Kurt would eventually kick the cat out of bed, but today he feels too weak to complain, so he just pats on this mattress so that Mr. Puss can lay down beside him.

When he lifts his gaze to the door though, he startles again.

Sebastian is there, one shoulder pressed against the doorframe and his eyes clearly focused on him. Once again, or probably even more than before, he feels vulnerable and exposed. Something he isn't ready to feel around Sebastian just yet. He can't really see what's on his face since the light coming from the kitchen makes Sebastian's face and body all dark.

"Mr. Puss, get your ass off of _my _bed, you stupid cat." It's what Sebastian says when Kurt just stays silent. The cat mews in complain but eventually jumps off the bed, his paws hitting the floor and then moving to walk by. "How are you doing?" Sebastian asks to Kurt, closing the door behind his back as soon as Mr. Puss has walked away.

The only sensation Kurt can feel is being _trapped_ in a room with Sebastian Smythe. His interest into him is never spontaneous, so Kurt supposes Sebastian is just going after something.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Nothing." Sebastian says lightly.

"I don't believe you." Kurt snaps and he lays down again, pressing his cheek into the pillow, trying to fall asleep immediately, so that he doesn't even to deal with this jerk now that he's off guard.

"You're hurt." It's not a question, Kurt can hear Sebastian's steps in the room, but he doesn't move. "You spent hours crying … which is so cliché for such a gay face like you, crying over the fact that your longtime ex-boyfriend is getting married while you're buried in a bed with a stupid cat licking your face. That's so you, Kurt."

"You hardly know what me is like." Kurt whispers, wrapping his arms around the pillow instinctively and defensively. "And I wasn't crying, I was just-"

"We could hear you sobbing from the kitchen."

That gets Kurt's attention enough to make him lift his head from the pillow. His hand presses on the mattress to keep him still as he looks at Sebastian.

"I …" He tries to say something but his face is on fire with both pain and humiliation.

Sebastian slowly sits on the edge of the bed, far from him and Kurt hates that he is doing this because it looks just like pity. First, he isn't even sure Sebastian knows what the word pity means; and then, it makes Kurt feel shamed because _it's him_, the fact that the asshole that just looks for an excuse everyday to make fun of him has now pity on him. It's even worse than being mocked, the simple fact that Sebastian thinks he's so wrecked that he has to enter the room when Kurt is sleeping.

"Nah, babe, you don't really owe me some explanations-"

"Of course." Kurt snaps, looking at him like he's already building his defensive walls so that Sebastian can't read into him. He's good at that, Kurt has noticed. In two weeks, Sebastian has learnt most of the reactions on Kurt's face. "I don't owe you anything."

"Sure thing, princess."

Sebastian sighs and Kurt sees the same expression on his face he saw that day at the Lima Bean, when he said the Warblers were going to dedicate their performance to Dave Karofsky.

That hits him too, the fact that they've never talked about it. He thinks this is the right occasion to pull out some personal stuff about Sebastian and invert the situation. Maybe it's about time to have Sebastian feeling a little exposed and vulnerable too.

"What happened with Karofsky?" He asks, seeing Sebastian startle at the question like he wasn't clearly expecting the question. Of course, how would he?

"Excuse me?"

"With Karofsky. Sophomore year, I guess." Kurt says, breathing in as he blinks, trying to make his eyes look less wet and dimmed. "It freaks me out that you're so younger and taller than me by the way."

Sebastian smirks at that.

"It's hot, mister." He teases and Kurt winces.

"Nothing about me and you in the same sentence is ever going to be hot." He says flatly, staring at Sebastian pouting ironically at the words. "Just answer my question."

He looks a little disappointed at the fact that Kurt is insisting, but eventually, he shifts along the mattress until he's close enough for Kurt to feel the smell of his cologne. Sebastian probably spent all day at his campus and in his employer's office, trying to woo someone to get them into bed. That's why he has worn so much cologne, he guesses.

"Okay, look, it's a long story …" Sebastian says in the end, shrugging, and Kurt lifts his side from bed completely, sitting with his legs crossed. "Besides, I thought it was your post-Blaine loneliness we were going to talk about."

"No." Kurt says, and breathes in, looking straight into Sebastian's green eyes as he always does when they speak to each other. This time it's not about challenging one another, this is time is something new they hadn't got the chance to experience yet: it's about _trusting_ each other. "I'll talk about it if you talk about this long Karofsky story."

"Will you tell me your story with Dave too?" Sebastian asks, like their pointing the conditions of a deal. "You know, I saw you at Scandals that night. You were talking like you knew each other, so …"

Kurt looks at him with surprise on his traits then. For all these years, Kurt had thought that Sebastian didn't even look at him after the Shirley Temple joke that night. He had thought Sebastian's attention was totally on Blaine and this is sort of an unbearable surprise to find out that Sebastian had noticed enough to _analyze _things, to wonder if Dave and he were friends.

Also, the thing itself that Sebastian wondered about Kurt when Kurt thought he didn't even want him to be there is weird.

"Hum …" Kurt looks down on the sheets and now that he does, he feels even more exposed. Like showing Sebastian that he's thought about that night is already a mistake.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sebastian says immediately with a smirk, and then Kurt looks down grateful. It was exactly the right thing to say. "You were there and I casually noticed you while I was wondering how long it'd take me to leave you at Scandals and fuck your boyfriend on the back of my car."

Well, the last part was totally unnecessary and Kurt scowls. On such a terrible/wonderful day that he's supposed to be about how Kurt feels at the idea of Blaine getting married, Sebastian _must_ really pull out the 'I want to fuck your boyfriend' thing, right? There's no way he can stop being an asshole long enough for them to handle this conversation peacefully.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says though and Kurt startles at him in disbelief. "I forgot your ex-boyfriend is the one getting married next month."

_Next month._

Kurt hasn't even read the paper, so he just doesn't know. Next month seems too soon, too rushed, _too much_.

"You're not helping." He says, coldly, trying not to make Sebastian notice how hurt he is. But the fact itself that Sebastian_ isn't helping_ means that Kurt _hopes_ he would. So, it's already some sort of confession.

"Yeah," Sebastian confirms, smirking smugly and annoying, "Do you want to know about Karofsky?"

Kurt nods and lifts his knees until they're brushing against his chest, his body covered in the thin material of his pajamas. He is interested and he won't give up on the topic (also, because knowing this story might distracting him from the voice that screams _Next month_ loudly into his head). It must show because Sebastian sighs again, this time in defeat.

"It started at Scandals. I-I didn't know him before," It's so awkward to see Sebastian stutter and look down, "He was hanging there and we casually talked a few times. He explained to me something about himself – even though I didn't ask because I didn't care – and he told me that Scandals was the only place in which he felt like he could be himself, you know?"

He lifts his gaze for a second, looking into Kurt's eyes and Kurt nods. It's what Dave said to him to, but he's not going to tell Sebastian. He doesn't want to share too much information with him, not more than necessary at least.

"I was a little annoyed honestly," Sebastian says then, continuing, "The fact that someone like him came to me and told me things about their lives … I wasn't used to it, so it kind of bored me." He confesses and it's so new for Kurt to read _guilt_ on the features of Sebastian's face. "Then he was trying to be flirty with me but I just made fun of him. Several times. A lot worse than I did with you." He looks down again and Kurt blinks, surprised.

"Worse than me? I don't even think that's possible." He says spontaneously and Sebastian looks up at him again. Kurt can see a flash of wetness into his eyes. Wow, he didn't know this was such a huge bomb for Sebastian to handle. However, he can't bring himself to feel guilty because he _wants_ him to be the weak one for once.

"You're a bitch, Kurt." He says hoarsely, so Kurt doesn't snap back because he knows it's not banter. "He isn't. Everytime I told him something, he made me questions and sounded like he didn't even _understand_ why I acted like this while you-"

"Fight back." Kurt cuts him off and Sebastian nods and sighs again. "He didn't."

"Right." Sebastian agrees and looks into Kurt's eyes again. "He never fought it back. He never insulted me back, like you did and still do. If I had realized it was just because it hurt him I-"

"It hurts me too though." Kurt cuts him and he looks confused at the statement. "You never seemed to mind."

"Oh Kurt …" Sebastian shakes his hand, nervously fidgeting with his fingers, and it sounds so awkward coming from his mouth with this fond tone ... "That's not the same. The way we insult each other hurts both of us," he says and Kurt feels a little shock pumping in his chest at the thought that Sebastian might get hurt to; he won't believe it. "But it's reciprocated. This was just him getting insulted while he tried to flirt. It was mean of me."

"You realized it." Kurt lifts his eyebrows in surprise, but he also sounds a little ironical.

"I did. I didn't give him my number neither when he asked for it kindly," Sebastian shrugs but he doesn't looks as casual as he would want to, "guess I didn't figure out what he was going through and I just made some stupid joke about him instead."

"I didn't answer his calls." Kurt says suddenly and Sebastian almost startles at the information, his lips falling slightly parted.

"You …" He tries to formulate but he just fails, leaving the sentence incomplete.

It's Kurt's turn then.

He looks down for a second, trying to keep himself from feeling that same sense of guilt and sadness he had felt back then. He doesn't want to cry now: Sebastian – and maybe Hunter? – has already heard him sobbing. He's already been too pathetic today.

"I didn't answer his calls because I was … with Blaine." It takes him a little time to say the name but then he's looking back at Sebastian. "He sent me Valentines all week and showed up at Breadstix, telling that maybe he loved me, I-I was, you know, with Blaine and-"

"You just ignored him because it was better than telling him to back off?" Sebastian asks and Kurt pretends not to notice his step along the mattress to sneak closer.

"I told him." Kurt sighs. "Not like the indelicate bitch you are of course. I told him that he thought he loved me, but he didn't. That I was with Blaine, I-"

"Well, trying to make him deny to himself his feelings because it was easier for you is not less of an asshole attitude if you ask me." Sebastian says and Kurt feels it again, painful guilt clutching in his stomach. "Though you have to admit that this is funny, the fact that we hurt the same boy who was attracted to my sexiness and in love with your stupid being a good person thing."

Kurt tries to ignore the fact that Sebastian has just said he is a good person and focuses on what has got his attention better.

"This is anything but _funny_, Sebastian." He says strictly. "A guy attempted suicide."

"Oh c'mon, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sebastian says and shakes his head. "I feel guilty enough for being an asshole back then, don't make me regret every single word I say."

"I thought we were having an honest moment." Kurt answers instinctively.

"_We_ are never going to have a _moment_." Sebastian giggles, sounding low and sorry and lots of things Kurt has never heard in his voice, not even when he oddly apologized for having slushied Blaine.

"Of course, I thought that was obvious." He answers then and even though he is trying to be as detached as he can, right now, he can't oppose when Sebastian takes another step along the mattress, close enough that his hand on the sheets brushes Kurt's leg almost.

Kurt is not going to add the bullying part of the story to this conversation. Sebastian doesn't need to know it and he really doesn't want to bring it back.

"I just meant that fate can be quite a bitch at times. We both feel guilty and sorry for what we did to the same person," Sebastian whispers, his voice low enough that Kurt is sure that he wouldn't have heard him if Sebastian stayed where he was a moment ago, "and yet we never manage to feel guilty or sorry for the shit we've been yelling at each other in these two weeks."

That gets Kurt's attention.

He looks at Sebastian with his lips parted and there's a warm sensation wandering somewhere between his chest and his stomach. He doesn't know if Sebastian is indirectly apologizing for something, but this is for sure the first time he talks about their insults like they're not just a game and they might eventually hurt and be mean. It's like for the first time they're getting _interested_ in analyzing the way they behave with each other.

Then, he does it.

He wouldn't usually give up so easily, he wouldn't take a single step back if he knew that he might mean letting Sebastian; but this time he feels like Sebastian has done a first step towards him, even though it was hidden under the leaves. He is the one who walks in the sun between them, not Sebastian.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian grins a little annoyingly and looks at him like he doesn't expect Kurt to do it. To take this step. But Kurt does.

"I'm sorry." He looks into his eyes and Sebastian lifts his eyebrows in surprise, but he's also evidently curious to see where this is going. "I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday. You're annoying and a pain in the ass, but no one deserves to die."

"I know you didn't mean it." Sebastian says quickly. "Besides, you didn't say that just yesterday. I'm pretty sure your remind me of how much my death would be deserved every single day since we've been living together."

And then it hits him even stronger.

This sense of guilt that creeps into him when he realizes that saying that was horrible of him. He didn't think about the words too much when he yelled them to Sebastian, but now that he can focus rationally … he's been meaner than Sebastian has ever been to him.

"I-I was, I-I'm …" He feels his eyes wetting so he looks down, biting his lower lip and not looking at Sebastian again when he speaks. "I'm just stressed and not used to living with you. I wouldn't live with you to be honest and the fact that I'm stuck here with you and the psychotic doesn't make it better. But …"

"But you don't want me to die." Sebastian laughs and Kurt looks up annoyed.

When he sees that Sebastian looks strange too though, he stops the daggers he was about to throw him through his eyes. From Sebastian's wet eyes as he giggles, Kurt can clearly see that _they are_ having a moment. A moment of complete and sincere honesty with each other.

"I wouldn't want _anybody_ to die." Kurt feels the urge to fix it up anyway, before it all gets weird. "Even if it's you."

Sebastian doesn't move.

Kurt looks down at his body and well, he looks like _he wants _to move him closer, but Kurt can't tell because he doesn't know him well enough to know. Maybe he's just imagining but it looks like Sebastian would want to, but he doesn't dare moving closer. For a few seconds they just stay like this, in silence, then Sebastian takes another silent step in the direction of apologies.

"I don't really think you wear girl clothes, you know." He says and Kurt tilts his head, listening carefully to evaluate every single word that come out of his mouth. "I think that it's charming, the fact that _Fashion has no gender_," he says and parrots his voice even, laughing as Kurt can't keep a smile, "I just, huh … find crossdressing interesting now-"

Kurt throws a pillow at his head then when he realizes that Sebastian is starting to be a jerk again. Somehow, the fact that he is, well … it's reassuring. It feels warm, lovely and familiar. In a lot ways it actually shouldn't.

"Want to share how you're feeling about Blaine now?" Sebastian asks and Kurt winces, as if he hoped he had forgotten.

"I can't." Kurt says frankly, like he wouldn't make any sense for him to lie right now, after all. "I don't feel like talking about it. I know it might look stupid to you, but Blaine and I shared a lot of things, not only feelings. It was daily and ordinary for a lot of time, and though I'm happy for him, I really can't help but feeling like-"

He stops abruptly, swallowing down a tight knot and feeling the pain of the thought burning so harshly into his chest that he can't pronounce it out loud.

Sebastian looks at him and waits.

He waits for ten seconds.

He waits for twenty seconds.

He waits for thirty seconds maybe before deciding he has to interrupt the silence.

"Kurt, you're not even twenty-six." He smirks and shrugs. "You haven't been left behind. Blaine is getting married too soon."

He knows what the last words mean. It's like Sebastian wants to tell him that it's not him moving on too slowly, but Blaine moving on incredibly fast. That makes him sadder though … the fact that Blaine is moving on so fast already that he planned his marriage.

"What if-"

"You won't." Sebastian stops him and Kurt is so thankful because he would have regretted saying out loud what he was saying in front of Sebastian. "You … won't end up lonely."

They stay in an awkward silence for another few seconds and they're probably wondering when they've started understanding each other somewhere in the middle of these two infernal weeks or maybe even before, when they spent days together at parties and reunions. Kurt thinks it just about these two weeks: living together forces them to share spaces and parts of themselves, while they just ignored each other at parties before.

"Hmm … I can make dinner now." Kurt says eventually, trying to let his eyes speak for him as he looks into Sebastian's.

Sebastian seems to read his gaze as _Thank you for coming_ correctly, because Kurt can perfectly read the reply, _I didn't come yet_, into his witty eyes. It makes him wince but Sebastian just laughs.

"I told Hunter to order Chinese before I _came_." He says, his voice sounding ironic on the last word. "He … sort of said he likes it better when you cook, but eventually gave up."

Kurt can feel his cheek blushing on fire as he bites his lower lip. He didn't have a lot of chances to talk to Hunter during these two weeks, and Sebastian knew him better from Dalton so Kurt _had_ a feeling they talked about him behind his back. He hadn't imagined it was good though.

"Did he?" He asks, shyly and Sebastian blinks nervously and arches his eyebrows.

"Oh crap, don't tell me you have a crush on him-"

"What? No!" Kurt laughs and leans over to slap Sebastian on his knee. "I just haven't talked to him much yet, so … I didn't know and I'm happy he's gentler than you."

"Aw you know I criticize your food just because I have to." Sebastian shrugs. "It's sort of a duty to make fun of whatever you do."

Kurt smiles and then looks down for a second, letting a weird wave of emotions go through him and then looking back at Sebastian.

"He heard me crying, didn't he?" He asks. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you're on your period." Sebastian shrugs lightly. "He thought my explanation was funny enough to let go on the real one, so … you do owe me in the end."

Kurt rolls his eyes and shifts from the bed. "I'm going to get a fast shower."

"Ew, you being naked. Creepy." Sebastian jokes as he watches Kurt walking to the closet.

"That's not insulting anymore, Sebastian." He says as he searches for slacks and a home t-shirt. "Now I know you make fun of whatever I do _only because you have to_."

Sebastian doesn't answer at that, so Kurt just giggles, giving him his back until he's found the slacks and the white t-shirt.

When he turns though, he finds himself startling.

He didn't hear Sebastian walking around the room so the fact that he was behind him almost makes him have a heart attack: Sebastian is standing there, in front of him, a worried expression on his feature.

"Just promise me we will talk about this Blaine thing whenever you're ready." He says, so soft and fond that Kurt almost melts. Who knew Sebastian had these sides? "I know you don't see it because you're in the middle of it, but from the outside, it's quite evident that you're wrecked. I don't want to feel guilty again."

"It … It wouldn't have anything to do with you this time." Kurt tries to comfort him this time, but it only sounds shattered, like Sebastian has been able to put together pieces of a puzzle Kurt hasn't manage to finish yet.

"It wouldn't." Sebastian confirms, but he doesn't dare leaning his hands towards Kurt or stepping closer. "But if something happened to you, I'm going to feel guilty for not having tried as hard as I could to talk to you."

They remain silent again, just looking at each other, Kurt holding the clean clothes in his hands, the floor feeling uncomfortably cold under his bare feet. All this day, this conversation, their looks … everything sounds so promising of a good roommates relationship that Kurt almost lets himself filled with the hope he's not going to yell at Sebastian again in the morning after.

It feels heavy, the three of them fitting into these apartment like it's theirs. Kurt doesn't know if it'll ever feel like this or how long it's going to last before someone leaves or they all do, but right now, it all sparks in the bright light of _enough_. It's momentarily sufficient to feel like Sebastian _has tried_ and to know if Hunter likes the way he cooks.

"I hmmm … I'll have a shower," he repeats and this time Sebastian moves to make him space so that Kurt can walk to the bathroom.

The rest of the evening is comfortable too at some point. They all sit at their table in the kitchen, silent until finally Hunter lets his stick fall in the cartoon box filled with chicken salad and rolls his eyes only to say, "Kurt, don't ever be on your period again and fucking cook that awesome shit your hands are able to create."

It's direct and somehow fond this time, instead of just roundabout as hearing it from Sebastian.

It is what finally breaks the tension of being new with Hunter and Kurt manages to start an actual conversation with him starting from his favorite topic: Mr. Puss. It gets Hunter's attention and when Kurt manages to make him laugh out loud once or twice, he looks into Sebastian's direction only to find out that he's fondly ping-ponging his gaze between the two of them. It makes the day more awkward, but at the same time, it also manages to make it more special.

For the first time in two weeks, when Kurt has just felt like they were _surviving_ each other, trying not to kill their roommates everytime they argued on something, he suddenly feels like this is _enough_.

It's not just surviving.

This is spending a night together with his flatmates, eating Chinese and joking about the creepy cat living with them. No offense, no screams, no critics – expect for the Chinese food; it's just them being friendly instead of hostile. It feels good and mostly, for now, as far as Kurt is concerned, it feels like it's _enough_.


End file.
